The Cadence of Our Life
by Evenstar1002
Summary: Donna and Harvey follow they same rhythm; in every aspect of their lives. Future Darvey fluff/smut, post 9x10.


_For Jules; amazing human, artist and friend._

* * *

_**The Cadence of Our Life**_

~o~o~

Harvey wakes up disoriented and even before he opens his eyes or moves a finger, he immediately feels the emptiness beside him. Reaching over, he finds her side of the bed indeed deserted and cold, which is all it takes to leave sleep behind for good and arrive in reality. It's dark all-around when he sits up, resting his head against the headboard. Only now does he hear the soft music that's traveling through the slim opening of the door and a soft smile spreads on Harvey's lips.

Without waiting another second, he rolls out of bed and as he crosses the room, he reaches for his bathrobe that he wraps around his half naked body to keep himself warm in this chilly October night. Barefoot, Harvey quietly pads outside and even though she hadn't turned the lights on, his eyes focus on her slender frame without any trouble. The full moon and Seattle's skyline are throwing a golden-silvery light into the living room and Harvey watches mesmerized as Donna elicits the softest of tunes from the piano in the corner. She sways with the melody, gently back and forth and from left to right, as her fingers dance expertly over the keys.

Harvey sends a quick prayer to the powers that be, in gratefulness that among the few furniture pieces the previous house owners had left, there had been this beautiful, white _Steinway_ piano. And another prayer, giving thanks to Mike and Rachel, who had introduced them to Marianne during one of their first dinner parties. The elderly woman owns a local conservatoire and immediately had agreed to give Donna a lesson or two, after she had mentioned that she used to play while growing up.

That had been almost two years ago to this day and now, Donna played the piano again as if she had never stopped. Whenever Harvey has the chance to witness her and the instrument, it fills his heart with an inexplicable and overwhelming feeling. The way she gives herself over to the music, especially tonight, in the silver hue of the moon, it has something utterly transcending that takes his breath away in an instant.

The urge to close the distance between them is ever present but before he does, Harvey makes a quick stop at the room to his right, whose door had been left slightly ajar. He tiptoes over to the window, as the warmth in his heart intensifying when he finds their son peacefully sleeping in his crib. Harvey stands there for a moment, relishing in Donna's music and in watching little Liam, and especially in the intense love both of them evoke.

Eight months he has been with them now. Eight months of sleepless nights. Of crying fits just as much as laughing fits. Of stinky diapers and puke all over Harvey's dress shirts. But also eight months of being filled with a kind of love Harvey would have never thought possible. Getting to watch their son grow up, in Seattle with the amount of time that New York City would have never granted him, pervades Harvey with joy and affection and he feels like the luckiest man in the whole damn universe. Even more so by having the privilege to watch Donna transforming from an incredible woman into an incredible mother, which has by far surpassed even Harvey's wildest dreams.

After one last look into Liam's gracious face, Harvey tiptoes out of the room again, quietly closing the door behind him before he joins his wife by the piano. He comes to a halt right behind her and she doesn't flinch or falter when he rests his hands on her shoulders. With a content sigh, her back sinks against him, as she continues to play.

"He's fast asleep again," Harvey murmurs, before leaning down to press his lips against the crown of her head.

"Good," Donna whispers and Harvey can hear the smile in her voice.

He starts to gently massage her taut shoulders, that she's been complaining about every now and then during the last couple of days. With Liam growing out his fourth tooth right now, Donna has been carrying him around more than usual because nothing else seems to soothe him quite as much as being held and cuddled by his mother.

"Why didn't you wake me? It's my night to take care of him," Harvey reminds his wife, while he continues to massage her shoulders, slowly inching towards her neck.

"You had a rough day yesterday. You need the sleep," Donna sighs, perceivably relaxing under Harvey's insistent touches.

"It's okay, Donna, really. You need the rest just as much. Your days are as rough as mine."

"Hmmm…" Donna only hums, just when Harvey hits an extra hard knot in her shoulder. Putting additional pressure on it, the muscle only slowly gives way.

"Are you ready to join me back in bed?" Harvey murmurs quietly, not wanting to disturb Donna's play.

"Can we just… stay here for a few more minutes?" She mumbles her reply, as the song slowly but surely ceases, a little more with every minute that passes.

What doesn't cease, however, are Harvey's touches. If anything, they only get more intense, kneading the muscles until they slacken under his ministrations. Donna's sighs turn into quiet moans when his thumbs press into the sensitive stretch of skin behind her ears, before letting them stroke down her neck. "Oh god," Donna sighs heavily, as she sinks against Harvey even more. The music falters for a second or two, before it stops entirely and utter silence engulfs them. At least until Donna's satisfied exhalations increase in volume and change the atmosphere and dynamic between them.

Harvey leans down again, pressing a kiss to her temple, while his hands travel over her shoulder and down her arms in a soft caress. Her silky bathrobe tickles his fingertips, the fabric enabling him to let them slide over her easily. Donna hums approvingly, while Harvey's lips wander along her face and when she turns and tilts her head slightly, their mouths find each other in a tender kiss. One of Donna's hands comes up to his face, caressing his cheek before moving on to the back of his head.

Mouths open under insistent slides of lips, and the kiss deepens and turns more passionate in the matter of a few short moments. Soon the position they are in doesn't suffice their needs anymore, neither for Donna nor for Harvey but before he can tug her up, Donna is already reading his mind and raises from the bench she had been sitting on. In her movement, she turns around gracefully; their lips staying interlocked, even when Harvey moves in and presses her against the piano. Blindly, she reaches for the fallboard and lets it glide down, seconds before he dissolves the last remaining inches between them.

Harvey's intent is free of doubt and a groan trembles through Donna's body when he unfastens the sash of her robe, revealing the enticing dream of black lace beneath it. She'd been wearing the negligée for the past three nights and two of these, Harvey had already taken great pleasure in peeling it off of her. Just like he would enjoy doing so the third time in a row in a very short while. Her own hands are all over his body in return, opening the bathrobe and finding his hot, taut skin right under it. He groans at the contact and breaks the kiss at last.

"Donna," he moans, relishing in her demanding touches for just a second, before leaning in once more. "Have I ever told you," Harvey whispers, "how absolutely," he continues, kissing her cheek, "breathtaking," moving on to her ear, "and overpowering," he sighs, while his left hand comes up to her face and then the back of her head, tilting her for better access to her neck, "and unbelievably beautiful," his words vibrate against her skin, "you are," his teeth graze over her, eliciting a throaty exhale, "when you play," before his tongue draws soothing circles, "the piano?"

"Harvey," Donna whimpers, his words robbing her of her breath and his hands and lips breathing new life into her at the same time.

"The way your head moves with the music, eyes closed, lips parted, as your heartbeat and breathing adjust to the rhythm." Harvey sucks on her tender skin, teetering close to leaving a mark, when a soft moan escapes her lips. Her breathing accelerates and this time it's him who adjusts; her nails sliding down his back enough to speed up his own respiration along with hers.

"The way your fingers dance over the keys," he murmurs against her, letting his own fingers dance over her skin, eliciting goosebumps chasing down her body. He traces the lace that is covering her breasts, and when he cups one of them, her nipple is straining and craving the contact. He caresses her, teases her; finally pulling back far enough to look at her, as their eyes rest on each other intensely. The tension between them is growing, just as the tension inside of him is rising as well. Blood rushes through him like a tidal wave, spreading love and lust to every nerve ending it reaches.

"The way those soft melodies leave your lips, as you hum along with the song that you play." One of his arms travels around her waist, holding on to her as he pushes himself between her legs. Instinctively, Donna's left leg wraps around him; her calf pressing into his hamstrings coaxing him even closer.

"The way your body sways with the cadence of the music, back and forth, so smoothly and effortlessly," Harvey breathes, as his body starts to rotate against her. Heat emanates from her center and seeps through their flimsy barriers; releasing more blood to rush south into his burgeoning erection. Harvey presses his lips against Donna's temple, trying to keep himself from groaning out loud.

"Sometimes…" Harvey breathes into her hair. "… When I get to watch you…" His hands are all over her body, traveling along her shoulder and shrugging off her silky robe in the process. "Play one of those intense pieces…" Shivers run down her body and right into his, the heat between them multiplying with every word and caress. "I get jealous…" Harvey admits throatily, pushing his hips into her heat. Donna groans her approval, only barely able to keep it together. "Because it almost looks like…" His hips rotate again, the friction of their underwear maddingly tantalizing and stimulating. "You're making love to that instrument."

"Harvey," Donna moans his name again and for a second he worries that their spontaneous, carnal activities might wake up the little angel sleeping in the other room. But the worry only remains for a heartbeat or two because it's then that Donna reaches between them and pulls down his boxer briefs. Her slender fingers engulf his hardness, instantaneously beginning a lazy rhythm to coax him to its full extent. Harvey's hands hold on to her thighs, letting them slide up and down, and further up with every round until he reaches the top.

Before touching her where he knows she is dying for him to touch, Harvey connects their mouths in another searing kiss to muffle any further sounds that might want to erupt. Letting his hand glide over her covered center, he finds her hot to his caress, her wetness evident even through the fabric that's separating them.

For a while, they just stand like that; kissing each other, touching each other, _teasing_ each other. Neither wants to be the first one to budge, as the hard pressing of his fingers against her and the deft thrusts of her hand around him lead each other closer to the brink. Back and forth and in and out, soft and hard before they begin all over again. And then it's Harvey who has to stop her after all, as he senses the first signs of his pending orgasm.

Harvey breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against her while he catches his breath between whispered '_wait_'s and '_stop_'s. Only reluctantly does Donna withdraw but the need to have him inside of her wins in the end. Harvey doesn't really hesitate any longer, pulling down her panties before taking residence between her legs again. With no barriers left, the space instead fills with tension and longing.

Donna's hands cup his cheeks to make him look at her, the second Harvey takes a hold of his length and guides himself towards her. "The only one I'm ever going to make love to, is _you_," she whispers and her words break down the last restrain; Harvey entering her awaiting body in one, languid thrust. They both still for those precious few seconds they always need to adjust, because even after over two years of being with each other, it sometimes still overwhelms them that they get to be together _like this_.

The rhythm Harvey sets is driving and intense from the second he starts moving but the piano has never been a surface comfortable enough for them to linger on for too long; at least not those other two times it has happened in the past – the first night in their new home and then again a couple of months later during which they both claim Liam has been conceived.

Donna holds on to her husband's shoulders, his muscles flexing under her palms as he strokes into her over and over and over again. They had already pushed each other dangerously close to the edge before they had united, and now that her tight walls engulf him and his heat drives into her with passion and vigor, it takes their all to not just tumble over right then and there.

They break their kiss in need for oxygen, but not being able to separate that far, Harvey rests his forehead against hers once more; molten chocolate finding burning hazel, their eyes boring into each other as intensely as his body does into her. His hips are still relentless, only growing in power with every additional thrust. And then they are there again, on that brink, that they wish would still be further away down the line and yet that they both yearn to tumble over all the same. With Harvey holding her safely on top of the narrow space of the keyboard cover, Donna sneaks a hand between them to help herself along for those final steps in their climb.

An intense sensation starts to tingle in Harvey's center, the feeling making his strokes grow sloppier and uneven, but no less fierce or hard than before. When her walls begin to flutter, the first couple of contractions are already all it needs to push Harvey into oblivion. He jerks into her, bumping with all the strength he has left until he can feel Donna explode around him; her nails digging into his neck, as her head falls back and her body arches into his forcefully.

He pulls her against his chest immediately, holding her close as their bodies heave with shaky breaths. Under any other circumstances, they would have wanted to stay like this forever, but with the missing distraction now, the discomfort of the piano is making itself unpleasantly known.

"Bed," Donna groans, exhausted. "Now."

Harvey chuckles under his breath, her words helping him in his attempt to calm down. Before Donna has a chance to hop down from the piano, Harvey has already wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up and carrying her all the way over and down the hallway to their bedroom. When they arrive at their bed, Harvey leans in for another kiss, before he gently sets her down to the ground. He holds on to her for a moment longer, until he's made sure that she could stand on her wobbly legs. Quickly, both of them shrug out of the last few garments that are still hanging on their bodies, before sliding under the covers and into each other's arms. They have barely settled in, with Donna's warm frame melting into Harvey's side and their breathing returning to normal, when they hear commotion over the baby monitor. And only seconds later, soft wailing fills the silence of the night. Donna instinctively begins to move away from Harvey to get out of bed, but he stops her before she has even left his side.

"My night, remember?" He smiles and squeezes her shoulder. "Try and get some sleep, Donna." Harvey presses his lips against her forehead, before rolling around and slipping out of bed. He puts on his bathrobe, before quietly padding out of their bedroom.

He finds Liam with his eyes barely open and his pacifier having plopped out of his mouth. Putting it back in again, Harvey gently lifts the boy out of his crib and secures him tightly against his chest. Together, the two begin rocking, Harvey soothingly stroking the boy's dark blond hair. Liam doesn't even fully wake up, the soft and even rhythm that Harvey sets lulling his son back to sleep in no time.

After he has put him back to bed ten minutes later, Harvey hurries back to his own bed, craving the warmth and comfort of his wife, even more so due to their post-coital bliss having been cut short earlier. Donna is already asleep when he returns, slumbering peacefully on his pillow. A smile creeps onto his face, as happiness and content spread through him. Careful not to wake her, Harvey slips out of his bathrobe and under the blanket. Inching closer towards her, he only has to wait for a moment, before Donna closes the remaining distance even in her sleep, her head snuggling into his shoulder and her arm draping over his chest. Putting his own arm over hers, his fingers softly stroking her still heated skin for a minute or two, it's only moments later that her even breathing and the love and gratitude that's pulsating through him in a calming cadence are enough to finally pull him into a peaceful sleep.

~o~o~

* * *

_A/N: Huge thanks again to the wonderful Nanna, who tirelessly helps me with everything I throw her way. Thank you, thank you, thank you! For the hate, for the laughs and just for everything! YOU ROCK! xoxo_

_And to you amazing readers and reviewers! Without you, wirting would truly only be half the fun! Each and every one of you helps to keep Darvey alive by your continued enthusiasm! xoxo_


End file.
